1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to threaded mechanical fastening systems and methods. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to threaded mechanical fastening systems and methods that provide an indication of torque during assembly of the system. In some embodiments, the threaded mechanical fastening systems and methods are calibrated so that the indication is a sign of over torque, while in other embodiments the indication is a sign of a desired torque level.
2. Description of Related Art
Threaded mechanical fastening systems have been used to connect various components to one another for many years. The over tightening of the threaded mechanical fastening system can potentially damage one or more portions of the fastening system and/or one or more of the components that the fastening system is being used to connect.
In some instances and in order to prevent damage, a special device that measures and/or limits the torque applied during the assembly of the components and threaded mechanical fastening system. For example, some prior art assembly operations require the use of a torque measuring device—such as but not limited to a torque wrench. Other prior art assembly operations require the use of a torque limiting device—such as, but not limited to, a torque clutch.
Unfortunately, it has been determined by the present disclosure that the use of such special tools often adds complexity and/or cost to the assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for threaded mechanical fastening systems and methods that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art systems.